


The Princess's Reincarnation

by PonderRose



Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Curse Breaking, Curses, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Love Triangles, Magic, Possessive Behavior, Princes & Princesses, Protectiveness, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PonderRose/pseuds/PonderRose
Summary: The gargoyles were cursed to remain stone statues until the dead princess Katherine set foot on Castle Wyvern again. A thousand years later, her reincarnation visits the castle in Scotland and the gargoyles awake from their death-like slumber. Love triangle. GoliathxOC, MagusxOC
Relationships: Goliath/OC, The Magus (Gargoyles)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Castle Wyvern

[Author’s Note: In this version, princess Katherine was murdered by Hakon before Goliath could get there in ‘Episode Two, Season One’. In an act of revenge, the Magus cursed the remaining gargoyles to stay asleep until the princess set foot on the castle’s grounds again (basically condemning them to a sleep-like death since the princess is already dead, unable to go back to the castle). After this, the Magus wrote the princess’s tale into a book before committing suicide via the same spell he used on the gargoyles. He died of a broken heart (despite his love for the princess being unrequited).] 

Billy’s P.O.V. (Current Day): 

Ever since I was little, I’ve loved two things. Castles and gargoyle statues. Unfortunately, America is lacking in both. One of the first things I did when I graduated undergrad was apply to the University of Edinburgh; it has a frikin castle in the middle of the city! Well, so does London, but still. I’ve always been attracted to Scotland; I can’t explain why. I got my masters in Edinburgh and applied for my PhD there. Needless to say, I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.

It was my summer off in my second year of PhD; the first week of July to be exact. I thought it was the perfect opportunity to go sightseeing all throughout the Highlands. I may not have a driving licence for cars per se, but I do have my motorcycle licence! With some help from my uncle, I managed to get my hands on a bike for the summer. I packed up my backpack, got me some leather and a pink helmet, and rode off into the wilderness in search of some abandoned castles. 

After a week or so of riding, I finally reached it: Castle Wyvern. It reminded me a lot of Linlithgow Palace- one of my most favourite castles in the world. Only, unlike Linlithgow, there were no tourists. Actually, there was no one period. I grew more and more curious as I approached the town near where the castle was. Some locals told me that everyone in the area avoids the castle grounds like the plague; haunted apparently. 

That seemed……. well, more than a little bizarre to me. I’d been to lots of castles before and all of them have claimed to be haunted. Heck, Edinburgh is supposedly the most haunted city in all of Europe. Granted, I’ve never seen anything which would make me believe that ghosts or ghouls exist. And obviously I’m not the only one to let those rumours keep them away; all the castles I’ve been to I’ve had to pay to go inside, after all. But this place….. 

I suppose the locals are entitled to their own beliefs, even if they’re sitting on a gold mine here. What surprised me even more was the lack of out-of-towners coming to visit the site. I mean this place was teaming with history, and yet, when I got there, the castle looked as if no one had been there in centuries. No graffiti, no litter, no animal leaving- nothing. It’s kind of a miracle really. Oh well; all the better to explore! 

I set my bike up at the side of the castle wall outside. Considering that I hadn’t seen anyone in a couple of hours, it felt safe enough to leave it there unattended. I also took off my leather gear and helmet, leaving it nearby my bike. Like seriously, no gates or walls blocking the entrance; it was like entering a palace which had no front door. My footsteps could be heard echoing through the rest of the castle. Man, it was eerily quiet inside; quiet and dark. The only light was from the sun, and all windows had no glass on them. The staircase was particularly creepy with the only light seeping in through little slits. But I was in the sun soon enough. 

I came out into what looked like an old chamber; maybe a chapel. Once outside, my hand lifted up to block the sunlight from my eyes. A soft, elated smile blossomed across my lips as I gazed upwards. Ah, this was glorious- I utterly adore old ruins like this. There’s a place in my heart for such remains. And the best was yet to come. 

Somehow, I found the staircase leading up to the top wall of the fortress. My eyes lit up with delight at the sight of something not so far out in front of me. Yes! Gargoyle statues! These ones were beautiful too, and so close to the wall’s edge, I could approach them. Six figures down here; all male, I think. A couple were large, one small and slim, and one tall and lanky with longish hair. They were all facing out towards the valley overseeing the castle on the back side. I studied each of them intently, wearing this cheesy grin the whole time. I was on the big one when I finally noticed the seventh statue right above us. 

My eyes grew and I knew I had to get a closer look. Somehow- don’t ask me how, I doubt I could do it again- I made it up there where the largest stone entity preceded. Wow! Talk about a stunning statue. I walked over, resting my hand up against his cool, grey stone cheek. Long hair and gigantic wings, and let’s not mention his muscular build. What a handsome piece of artwork- they all were. “You’ve done a fantastic job guarding this castle,” I then patted his big arm and headed back down to the wall where the other gargoyles were stationed. It was pretty high up here, with a steep ledge just on the other side of this wall leading right down to the North Sea. Looked like a pretty far fall; I made sure to stay a safe distance from the edge. But I stopped for a moment to soak in the view and the essence of where I was. 

My eyes shut briefly as I drew in a deep breath. What an amazing find; I can’t believe how lucky I am. And yet…… for some strange reason, I can’t help but feel like I’ve been here before. I know, I know; that’s silly, I’ve clearly never been here before. But there was this underlying connection, and I felt it the moment I looked at the gargoyles…… again, for some reason. “Ah, I’m just being crazy,” I turned to head back down the stairs. In reality, there was nothing tying me to this castle. I just loved it, that’s all. 

Or so I thought. 

I could have sworn I heard something as I headed for the staircase. I should mention that it was darker out now, so I couldn’t see too well; I’d spent the entire day wandering aimlessly around here, and I didn’t even see all of it yet. The sun was setting, so there was still a bit of light; not much but enough so I could make out big, basic shapes. I peered over my shoulder to see only gargoyle sculptures behind me; nothing out of the ordinary. But then I heard it again, this sort of cracking, crumbling sound. It sounded like something scratching on stone, to be honest. I watched for a moment longer, and that’s when it all began. Everything started in those few moments when I glanced over my right shoulder.


	2. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gargoyles awake from their death-like slumber, and Goliath saves Billy from falling off the side of a cliff.

My eyes have never grown so wide. The gargoyle statues……. You’re not gonna believe this but they’re…….. they’re…….. My back and hands were all pressed up against the grey stone wall behind me as I watched in a mixture of awe, terror, and confusion. 

Gusts of winds suddenly flew about. Dark clouds seemingly rolled in from out of nowhere. I flinched as a roar of thunder shook the air, followed by a blinding flash of light. My eyes went from the treacherous sky to the figures in front of me. The first to well, lack for a better word “move”, was the largest up top the highest tower. These shining blue cracks appeared all over his body, not stopping until they covered him. Then, like glass shattering, all the stone around him broke off, revealing a live creature inside. I knew it was alive by the way his eyes and hands, if they were hands, moved. The claws from his feet dug into the brick they were resting on. He growled a few times, steadying himself as he straightened up. His eyes glowed this blue colour for a minute, and his hands balled into fists. You can’t imagine my horror when he roared very, VERY loudly. His massive wings spread out behind him while he stretched his arms up into the air. 

As if this wasn’t terrifying enough, the fellow sculptures on the floor I was on also broke free from their stone prisons- each yawning and roaring deafeningly. One followed right after the other, starting with the old-looking one. No…… No, this can’t be happening. This can’t be real! I pressed my back as close as possible into the wall. I considered running but feared one of them might spot me trying to leave, and I didn’t know if actual gargoyles ate humans or not. My spine stiffened as the largest one jumped off the tallest tower to join the others; none of them seemed to notice me, yet. 

“We’re awake? We’re alive! We’re together again,” the largest put his hands on the shoulders of two others. He sounded happy, almost relieved; and they all sure did look elated. “Ah, it’s so good to finally awaken.” “We’re still at the castle!” “And we’re alright!” They were busy grinning and embracing each other until the smallest, yellowish one finally saw me, still as stone now myself. His claw shot up my way. 

“Hey, look! It’s the princess,” he exclaimed. “What?” All of a sudden, all eyes were on me. My breathing was heavy and panicked; I still couldn’t manage to spit out any words. “But no……. How is this possible? You were slain at the cliffside,” the largest exclaimed. I guess I was in such a mental fog that I didn’t realize they were talking about me, to me per se. I was just so stunned, speechless, and afraid that I could barely breathe, never mind move. “Wasn’t the only thing that could break the spell the princess stepping foot on the castle grounds again?” The littlest one asked his friends. “Aye, lad. That it was,” the eldest confirmed. “How did you survive Hakon’s attack?” The largest inquired to me. “And…… why are dressed in those strange clothes?” The lanky, red one tacked on. 

I still couldn’t utter anything; all words turned to cotton in my throat. This was surreal, just like being in a dream- or a nightmare. My feet began moving on their own accord. They all observed as I slowly shifted from the high wall to the castle’s protective wall overlooking the water. The whole time, my hands didn’t leave the stones behind me, unconsciously guiding me along. Their expressions began to contort to ones of puzzlement and slight concern. “Uh, lass?” The eldest’s eyebrow rose up. “Don’t you recognize us? We’re your gargoyles; we protect your castle,” the big one spoke to me for the first time. My foot slid me over to an opening in the wall without my realizing…….. “Your highness……?” The lanky one’s hand raised up towards me. 

I should have been paying attention to my surroundings. I should have been considering the wall behind me. But…….. but…… The largest one’s eyes grew in horror as I suddenly felt myself slipping backwards. I went from slipping to falling mid-air. His broad hand reached for me, but it was too late. I finally heard myself shriek as I dropped down towards the water below. But I did not die, as anticipated. 

What happened next was totally unexpected, and a god sent. 

The largest gargoyle dove after me. His arms reached out, catching my body within a minute. I wasted no time throwing my arms around his neck, clinging onto him for what was dear life. His form was as hard and swoll as you can imagine. Once he held me princess-style in both his arms, his wings opened, and we glided away from the water onto one of the many seaside caves at the side of the cliff. Once securely on land, he set me down on my feet beside him. Of course, acting on instinct, I quickly stumbled away from him; or as far as I could get without risking my safety again. Meanwhile, he watched me with a sort of dumbfoundedness. 

“Are you hurt, princess?” “This is a dream…… I’m dreaming right now,” I spattered, speaking more to myself than this gargoyle. “This is no dream. The curse, it appears, has been broken.” “Y-you’re alive…… you’re real……..” I couldn’t stop gasping; I was in an extreme state of shock. “Yes. We live again.” What does he mean “he lives again”? You mean they were alive before?! Well, that explains why they keep referring to me as “princess”. Wait, what?

“No…… no,” my hand lifted up to my head. “What is the matter?” His booming voice asked, though it wasn’t loud this time. “I can’t believe this is happening……. You’re a…… a……..” “A monster. Yes, you’ve made your opinion on us quite clear, your majesty.” This made my eyes widen in shock. Monster? No, I meant a living piece of artwork; a Pygmalion and Galatea situation. 

“W-what are you called?” “As you know, my kind have no names, but you humans call me Goliath.” “Goliath? A-are there more of you, G-Goliath?” He breathed in deeply. “Barely.” I then almost threw myself backwards as his hand stretched out for me. “W-what are you doing?!” I gasped loudly. “We must get back to the castle. Come, I will bring you up.” “C-couldn’t we just fly up?” “I can’t fly; I can only glide on currents of wind. There are none strong enough here to lift us back up,” Goliath explained. “O-oh. So then how……?” 

I didn’t have time to finish my question before a familiar hand took hold of my forearm. With a yelp, I was flung over his shoulders behind his back like a ragdoll. He secured both my arms, then he grabbed onto the side of the cliff. “Hold on,” Goliath told me. He didn’t have to say it twice; terrified out of my skull again, I wrapped my arms around him so tight. I bet I would have accidently hurt him, if he was human. 

Don’t look down……. Don’t look down…… Don’t look down! I kept repeating this over and over in my head. As if to read my mind, and the fact that I tightened my grip on his neck harder- if that were even possible- Goliath peered back at me without moving his head. “Trust me,” he said as if this was more of an order than to be reassuring. I had tears dripping down my cheeks by this point. Here I was, being brought up the side of a Scottish aisle’s cliff, by a stone gargoyle turned real. I think I needed a CAT scan, if not a full stay at the loony bin. But let’s say we give me the benefit of the doubt and this was really happening. Is that actually better? One look at Goliath and I wasn’t so sure. 

After all, I still knew nothing about living gargoyles, and it sure sounded like they weren’t too keen on humans.


	3. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything just gets more confused the more Billy talks with the gargoyles.

Goliath climbed all the way to the wall we were previously on. Once over the edge, I immediately let go of my savour, took a few deep, cleansing breathes, and blinked back at everyone. Of course, all eyes were locked onto me again; this time more confused than anything. 

“Are you alright?” The big one queried. “Why’d you fall, lass?” The eldest followed up. Before answering right away, my hand lifted up to my chest. I still can’t believe this is happening…….. “W-what happened to you? You were stone and then you…… you broke out of your stone casing………” I managed to get out in one coherent sentence. They glanced at each other ponderingly, then back at me. 

“Once again, the curse has broken, princess,” Goliath said. “Curse?” My eyebrow raised. The old one put his hand on Goliath’s shoulder; he was standing behind him. “She does not know, lad. We were cursed the night she died; she cannot know our fate.” “Unless the Magus saved her,” the lanky one added. Magus? Isn’t that another word for “wizard”? 

Goliath’s head nodded in understanding; at least one of us understood what was going on around here. My back straightened up as his deep, soulful eyes met mine. “The Magus thought that you were slain by Hakon that night. In an act of grief, he cursed my men to remain asleep until you returned to the castle. I asked the Magus to place his spell over me as well, after I chased Hakon and your captain to the cliffside.” “D-did you kill them?!” I let out a gasp. He shook his head. “I didn’t have the chance.” Oh…… oh, that’s terrifying; he pursued them with the intention of slaughtering them. Why? He just saved my life, after all. So then why……..? 

“So you were cursed to be stone statues? Are all gargoyles like that?!” The memory of gargoyles in Paris, Vienna, and many other places popped into my mind. Once more, they looked to one another like they weren’t sure what was going on. I didn’t get that- what did they have to be confused about? I’m the one who’s lost beyond compare here. 

“Uh, we turn to stone every sunrise, your highness.” “That’s how we sleep during the day,” they attempted to explain it to me. In vain, obviously; this just brought more questions up than before. “Wait…… so gargoyle statues aren’t actually made of stone? You just turn to stone in the sunlight?” “From sunrise to sunset. Remember? Your ancestors pleaded to protect us during the day, and in exchange we would defend the castle.” “We’re supposed to protect you?!” My eyes grew huge. I’d never heard anything like that before. I knew they used to put up gargoyle sculptures to metaphorically protect old buildings, but I didn’t know it was supposed to be the other way around too. It made sense though, if they were turned to stone and thus, vulnerable during the day. 

“Princess, are you sure you’re alright? You’re acting…… odd,” the eldest scratched the side of his head. And that’s another thing- they keep calling me “princess” for some reason. I’m very clearly not a princess; I mean just look at me. What kind of princess wears skinny jeans and Converse? A really cool one, but also a non-existent one. “Why do you keep calling me that? I’m not a princess.”   
This definitely caught them all off guard, as they now blinked at each other with very wide eyes. “What do you mean? You ARE the princess,” the lanky one told me, like this was the most obvious thing in the world. “Yes, the curse was only lifted because you returned to the castle,” Goliath elucidated. “You must be her. Who else could you be?” The big one also scratched his head curiously. “Plus you look like her,” the smallest one grinned at me; he was the first one to smile around me tonight. 

I watched them in utter…… well just utter disbelief for a moment. I had to give myself a mental kick. They really think I’m their princess…….. That’s probably why Goliath saved me in the first place, though I hoped he’d save any human who fell from this height. But that contradicts what he said earlier about the captain and some guy named Hakon. 

“N-no, I’m not……. My name is Billy O’Connell. I was born in New York. I just came to the castle for a visit.” More perplexed expressions. “Billy O’Connell?” “New York? Do you mean Yorkshire?” “I thought you were born in the castle.” “What nonsense are you babbling? You must be the princess of Castle Wyvern. How else has the spell been broken?” Goliath sounded like he’d had enough of my “nonsense”. All I could was stare at them incredulously. It was so clear to me that I was not their princess, particularly because this castle hasn’t had any royalty living here since…….. Wait a minute. 

“When were you guys cursed? I mean what year exactly?” I found the courage to venture. “Year?” The lanky one reiterated in a puzzled tone. “You know. Your castle had just been attacked by invaders,” Goliath was of course, the one to tell me this. “Invaders? Who?” I continued to press forward. “Vikings,” the big one responded. “The invader, Hakon, was the one who broke into your castle. With the help of your captain, he was able to overtake the castle, kidnap you, and destroy the rest of us.” “Wait! You mean he killed your kind?! How many? Did he do it while they were stone? How’d you survive?” 

Another long moment of awkward silence. I think I just asked the wrong thing. The eldest’s hand reached up in a show of bewilderment. “You really don’t remember a thing, do you lass?” “I……. don’t remember because it never happened to me. I don’t know the exact year, but from what I’ve learned in my Early Medieval European courses, the Vikings haven’t raided Scotland in a looooooong time. Maybe like a thousand years or so. This is the year 2020, so if you were cursed back during the Viking Era, then……. you’ve been asleep for over a thousand years.” 

Yet another stunned quiet. This time their expressions were gigantic and very much alarmed. Goliath went from gawking at me to glancing over the castle; the others followed. I joined them too, but it was my turn to be shocked beyond words. No people- or other gargoyles- were around but to my awe and horror, there was actually light coming from the rooms below and beside us. It wasn’t a bright like; more like what fire from a torch or bonfire would illuminate. What?! Where did all this come from? There was literally nothing when I arrived here earlier. No torches, no supplies, no furniture- nothing! 

“But I don’t……. No, this is impossible! It was barren right before……!” I guess my subconscious curiosity got the better of me as my feet started to dash towards the door leading to the staircase inside. None of them instinctively followed me until I waved my hand at them. “Come on!” I shouted. “Us? Go inside the castle?” The smallest one tilted his head to the side. “I don’t know what’s going on! This castle was abandoned before…… I don’t want to go inside alone. Let’s go!” And I rushed through the door’s threshold. 

With one last look one another’s way, they decided to cautiously trail behind after me.


	4. It Is Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hudson confirms that Billy is princess Katherine's reincarnation.

The sound of my Converse shoes hitting the grey stone steps echoed through the cylinder stairwell. I kept descending without looking back to check if the gargoyles were following me. Instead, I headed straight to where the brightest source of light was shining down below. I knew this doorway! The lightest shimmer was coming from the dining hall, or ballroom perhaps; there were no indicators telling me which exactly. 

I raced in like a shot, only to find myself standing a full-blown Medieval dining hall. There was a roaring fireplace enveloping the entire bottom half of the back wall. In front of the fireplace was the royal table; set for one oddly enough. On each side of the royal table were two long dining tables, for guests and residents of the castle presumably. Lit torches aligned the walls; tapestries and paintings decorated the area; the air was perfumed with the sweet smell of freshly brewed mead. And on all the tables was a gigantic feast, untouched and still piping hot. My jaw literally dropped at the sight. 

As a historian and childhood dreamer, I’d never seen any room so beautiful and fantastic in all my life. This is the kind of situation any academic historical research would give their right arm for. And here it was, right in front of my very eyes. Just to double check that I wasn’t dreaming, I slowly went over to of the tables. My fingers gently caressed its wood surface, sliding with ease across it. The most brilliant smile lit over my face as I pressed my other hand on it, then a silver goblet, then an apple. “Real…… it’s all real……” My hands rolled into tight, excited fists. “I can touch it!” 

I was so lost in the magic of it all that I failed to notice six figures hesitantly approach me from behind. I didn’t wait for them either, to fly around the room in an elated frenzy. “This is beautiful! I can’t believe this is really happening! I must have travelled back in time, or something!” It hadn’t crossed my mind until that point that I might be the one who was in the wrong time period. I mean, how else could all this be possible? The gargoyles? The feast? The roaring fire? The only thing missing was all the noise and other people. Hey, yeah; speaking of which, where is everyone? 

Meanwhile, while I was doing this, the gargoyles all peaked into the dining hall. I guess when they saw that I was the only one present, Goliath came inside. The eldest followed soon after, and the others after him. “So this is what the castle’s like inside,” the lanky one said quietly. I spotted them and began to look around in confusion myself. How is it that we are the only ones here? Surely someone had to cook the food; someone had to make the fire. There’s gotta be someone else here, right? 

“Hello?!” I think my sudden yell surprised the gargoyles. They blinked at me in alarm but didn’t hush me. No reply. Just the fire crackling. I wanted to try again. “Anyone here?!” But still nothing. That’s when a bud of fear was planted in my chest. My eyes frightenedly wandered back to the gargoyles, who could read the anxiety in my face. Goliath didn’t address me first though, electing to turn to his gargoyles first. 

“You three, go and check on the eggs in the rookery,” he told the lanky, big, and smallest one. Then Goliath instructed the old one. “We will stay with the princess and try to see what is going on.” “Aye, lad,” he replied and the dog-like one barked. The three the left us alone and we all gazed back into the alive-yet-empty area. We all walked inside further, with me inspecting each tapestry and painting. Goliath scanned the fireplace while the old one studied the buffet laid out. His long claw ran under his bearded lip as he hummed to himself. 

“Witchcraft?” The old one then questioned Goliath. He considered for a moment, watching the fire intently; one of his hands rested on the fireplace’s stone mantle. “Perhaps. Where are the other humans?” “I don’t know. It was empty when I first came,” I responded, despite not being sure if he was actually talking to me. “Hmmmmm, do you think it possible, Goliath, that the Magus cursed the castle too?” The old one queried, turning to his friend. Once again, Goliath contemplated this. “If he did, that would explain the lack of people. It would have preserved the castle in its condition the night the princess died; the castle, but not its residents.” 

What is he talking about? I pondered to myself as I studied each piece of artwork. All of it were of landscapes and people I’ve never seen or heard about. I kept going until one made me stop in my tracks. My eyes grew huge and my jaw dropped again. My feet took a few unconscious steps backwards, accidently bumping my butt into one of the table’s sides. Both gargoyles blinked my way to see me gawk at one particular painting. Or should I say portrait? 

Me! It was a painting of me! Well, not me cause I’ve never been painted before, but the woman in the painting was definitely me! Exact same hair- including its length, same face, same nose, same eye colour, and body type. I’m sure if someone ever did paint me, wearing a Medieval gown course, this is exactly what it would look like. Whoever this woman was, she wasn’t smiling, instead wearing that resting lip you always see in old portraits. Her hands were clasped out in from of her and it looked like she was sitting, albeit awkwardly. Not the position I would have chosen but hey, it was a different time back then. 

Of course, Goliath and the old one caught on to my stunned nature, which wasn’t hard considering how I stared up at the painting with the widest of eyes and mouth dangling open. “Princess? What’s wrong?” The old one asked as they came over to my side. When I didn’t respond right away, they saw the painting and understood. My finger rose to point incredulously at it. 

“T-that’s….. me…… that’s me,” I gasped breathless. “That is princess Katherine. Her death was the reason we were cursed,” Goliath explained while gazing up at the painting. Then they both watched me as I took a step towards it. My nervous hand rose up to lightly touch the frame. “She looks just like me…… we’re identical. But…… but how is this possible? I’m not her…… I’m not the princess.” 

No one said anything for a moment, letting an uncomfortable silence fall over the room. Eventually however, Goliath made a sound and I turned to meet his gaze. “If you are truly not the princess, then how did you break the spell?” “I….. I didn’t; I mean, I don’t think I did. You said the curse would be broken when the princess came back to the castle, right?” “How could you have broken the spell, if you are not the princess nor broke it yourself?” Goliath raised his open hand up. The old one thought for a minute before glancing straight at me. His expression was kinder than Goliath’s. Actually, I think of all the gargoyles- save the little one- he’s been the least threatening to me thus far. 

“Wait, friend. I think she is the princess.” “What? No, I’m not her. We may look the same but I’m telling you, I’m not her,” I tried to make my case. But the old one’s head merely shook, his eyes shut for a second. “You must be, otherwise we would still be stone, lass. I say you are her- you are her reincarnation. You are the reincarnation of the princess Katherine,” he pointed to me. My head pressed against my beating chest as I took a step backwards. “Wha-……. What? No; no, I’m not a reincarnation of anyone……. am I?” Goliath actually seemed to consider this nonsense, nodding his head a bit. “What you say makes sense, with her breaking the curse and all. If she are not the princess of our time, then she must be the princess of this time.” “That explains why the castle is alive again. You’ve come home, your majesty,” the old one told me with a hint of delight. I think he had a soft spot for the former princess. 

I had to give myself another mental kick. First gargoyles, then unexplainable fires and feasts, and now reincarnations of dead royalty. I had to draw the line somewhere. “No, I don’t believe in reincarnations. I can’t be her; you’ve got the wrong girl,” my hands flew up in front of me for emphasis. Goliath peered at his friend. “Maybe she is right, old friend. We have no proof that she is the princess.” “What more proof do you need? Look around you, Goliath. Someone had to break the spell, and the castle- our home- welcomes her. Besides, I’ve known her since the day she was born; I can tell.” They knew the old princess? Well, I suppose that makes sense- one of the only things which does around here. I was startled however, when the old one turned right to me. He came up to me, standing very close. I leaned instinctively back as he proceeded to study my eyes in great detail. 

This went on but a minute or two, until he smiled. A gentle, knowing smile, and his eyes had a twinkle of wisdom and trust in them buried in their corners. The lines on his face relaxed as he leaned back some. “I knew it; I could tell from the moment I saw her.” “Are you certain, old friend?” “Yes. She has Katherine’s eyes. But more than that, she has her father’s eyes. It is her- without a doubt, it is her.” 

While this confused me beyond words, Goliath took this as gospel. He no longer looked at me with contempt, though I could tell that he wasn’t exactly happy to be in the same room as me- a human- yet either. It was only the old one who seemed more relaxed, more at ease. I don’t know if he respected the princess or her father more, but there was something there- something enduring him to her, er me now, I guess. This was confirmed when his hand reached out to pat my shoulder. “It is good to see you returned in good health, lass.” “Uh……. uh…… thank you,” I wasn’t really sure how to reply to this; it wasn’t me he was attached to, after all. Or maybe he wasn’t attached to the princess or her father; maybe it was a deal he had with them to protect them, or something. Who knows. Well, he does, but I’m not going to ask anytime soon. Regardless, at least one of them didn’t hate now. My eyes rolled over to Goliath.   
One down, five to go. 

Epilogue (No One’s P.O.V.): 

Deep in the crypt out by the loch, underneath the tree where they buried princess Katherine, the Magus broke from his stone prison. After a thousand years of slumber, his eyes fluttered open as he breathed is very first breath. His chest expanded and contracted with his hands still resting over it. His eyes opened and moments later, a soft smile crossed his lips. “She lives…… she’s alive……. 

The princess, my angel…… she’s alive again.”


	5. Eavesdropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy overhears the gargoyles talk about her.

“What an incredible display. Did it really look like this back when…… well, back before you were cursed?” I asked the two gargoyles, feeling my amazement with the room return. I still had no satisfactory answers to my millions of questions, but I’ll admit, since the old one told me that, I’d felt more at ease. I can’t tell you why; I just did. 

They looked at each other for a second. “I’ve never been in the dining hall before, lass,” the old one then enlightened me. My expression immediately altered. “Why not? I thought you lived here.” “We do- outside.” “You mean…… you don’t come into the castle, then?” My eyebrow rose up. I couldn’t imagine why that would be the case. It was Goliath who spoke next in a tone much harsher than his elder friend’s. 

“The last time I entered the dining hall, you referred to us as “beasts”.” “What?!” This shocked me for some reason. I know they were a lot more prejudice in the old days, but come on. But his stare was stern and serious; he was telling the truth. His mouth was a thin, flat line. “Our kind are not welcomed in human dwellings.” “But this is your castle too. You should have free reign over it.” “That is not what you humans desire. We may share the same castle, but our lives are separate.” 

“Oh……. well thankfully it doesn’t have to be like that now,” I stated. “What do you mean?” The largest gargoyle asked me suspiciously. Before I could answer, the three gargoyles from before came rushing into the room, looking very panicked. Their breathing was heavy. “Goliath! The eggs in the rookery! They’re gone!” The littlest one exclaimed. “Eggs?” My head cocked a bit puzzled. Somehow, I imagined gargoyles to give life-birth like mammals. Weren’t they mammals? I don’t think they’re reptiles, but how would I know? 

Goliath and the old one seemed very alarmed and distressed by this announcement. “Are you sure?” Their leader- judging by all I’ve seen, I’m assuming Goliath is their leader- pressed. They all nodded sadly. “M-maybe they were brought somewhere safe?” The big one offered an optimistic theory. But the lanky one’s head shook. “Even if they were, they wouldn’t be around anymore. It’s been over a thousand years since they were set to hatch.” “But there’s the chance we’re not the only gargoyles left in the world. You never know…… some could have survived,” the smallest gargoyle said in a meek voice. The mood was sombre, however. 

No one said anything for a moment until eventually, the three who had been down in the rookery spotted the feast in the banquet room. This made their eyes light up hungrily; their mouths opened with their tongues sticking out. “Whoa! Look at all the food!” “What a feast!” “It smells so good!” “Oh, yeah! That’s right; you guys have been asleep for a millennium. You must be starving,” my fingers snapped together in realization. 

Before I knew it, all eyes were back on me again. The three gargoyles who had reappeared stared at me momentarily like they’d forgotten I was here. I gave them a perplexed expression at their response towards me. “What?” “You’re the princess,” the big one clarified. “This is your castle. We’re not technically supposed to be in here,” the lanky one tacked on. “Huh?” My eyes widened in confusion. “He’s right; this castle belonged to you in your previous life,” seeing I was puzzled, Goliath cleared things up for me. 

“Wait, what do you mean “previous life”? You mean this isn’t our princess?” The littlest one straightened up. “This is the reincarnation of princess Katherine.” “Oh…… I guess that makes sense. Humans don’t live very long,” they gave a collective nod like this was some unfortunate fact. Hey, wait! How long do gargoyles live for? How much longer can it be than humans? And I gotta keep in mind that the average life expectancy was much lower before the invention of vaccinations or sewage systems. 

I then realized that they were all staring my way again. They did that a lot when they remembered I was in the room. “So?” The big one ventured to ask me. “So what?” “Can we eat?” The littlest one answered for him. I ogled dumbfounded. Here they are, nature’s perfectly created anthropomorphic predators, and they’re asking my permission to chow down? Shouldn’t they ask Goliath, or do they still think this castle is mine? Well, either way……. “You don’t need to ask me! This isn’t my castle. I don’t think this food belongs to anyone; and if it does, I’ll just give them money for it. Eat up!” 

I didn’t have to say it twice. Like the green light had flicked on, they all darted for the food. I watched them practically gorged themselves, drinking and eating until their mouths were stuffed full. Even Goliath and the old one joined their friends. It was fun to observe for a while, but soon the urge came over me to explore more of the castle. This wasn’t the only room with lights shining in it. I wanted to leave but hesitated for a minute. 

What if…… what if we’re really not alone? Would it be safe for me to go snooping around on my own? I’ve done some pretty stupid things in my youth. I think by far the dumbest was going down into this massive, maze-like catacomb in Paris’s famous Père Lachaise Cemetery. Yeeeeeeeah, that was pretty stupid, and scary. That’s why aging is funny as a woman, and men too I suppose: the younger and more vulnerable you are, the stupider you act. Ironically, the older I get, the more cautious I become. I gazed back at the consuming gargoyles. 

Granted, I haven’t known them for very long and they don’t seem to trust humans all too much. And after hearing the way they’ve been treated, I certainly don’t blame them. But I doubt they’ll actually hurt me- they would have already if they were going to, I think. They’re protection may not be guaranteed but it’s better than nothing. As if a child seeking permission from an authority figure, I turned to address Goliath, who was currently drinking something purple from a goblet. 

“Goliath?” He simply reacted to me with a shoulder shrug. “I’m going to explore the castle some more. So, if you hear me hollering or anything, would you…….?” The gargoyle didn’t acknowledge my request this time. I decided to be positive about the exchange and took that as my cue to go wander about. Fine by me! I’d love to see more living historical rooms like this while I still can. None of them took notice when I slipped out of the dining hall. 

The hallways were the scariest parts of the castle; well, them and the cellars in the kitchen. Not a soul was found during my search, but I did discover something else. Something fascinating. So many gorgeous, well-stocked, somehow clean rooms! You can’t imagine how ecstatic I was to locate the library, even though the books were slim pickings, and most were in Latin or Ancient Greek. Who cares! Onto the next room. I found the kitchens, the bed chambers, the drawing rooms, the armoury, the guard tower; everything you would picture a castle to have. The only room I actively avoided was the dungeon. The thought of seeing those torture devices and chains in mint condition, it made my stomach hurt. I don’t know if you’ve ever seen a real historic torture machine, but it pained me each time I saw one. The first time this happened was when I saw one of those spiky chairs in Salzburg, Austria. There was still some dry blood on the seat- I had to hold back tears as I raced to next exhibit. 

I was on my way back to the dining hall when I finally heard the gargoyles once more. Estimating by the Goliath answered his friends, he hadn’t been listening to me earlier. “Hey, where’s the princess?” That sounded like the big one. “She was here just a moment ago,” the old one replied. Uh, no; I wasn’t, I inwardly rolled my eyes. I paused at the door just out of sight, waiting to hear what they would say. Heck, maybe they wanted me to go so they’d have the castle all to themselves. In that case, I’d just sneak on down out the front gate and ride away on my bike. Honestly though, I hoped that wasn’t the case. I still had so many questions to ask them; so much I wanted to know, about their kind and the world they used to live in. 

“Perhaps she went somewhere else in the castle?” “Should we look for her? She is a...... human, after all.” “Aye, lad; but there’s something different about that girl. She doesn’t look upon us with distain as she used to. Reincarnation or not, I promised prince Malcolm I would look after his wee lass.” “Not so wee anymore; she looks full-grown to me.” “She really…… seems to be the only human around here.” “Impossible. Princesses never travel alone.” “But she said she’s not a princess. I…… I don’t know what she is.” “Maybe we should ask.” “Ah, what’s the point in having her around, then? If she’s not the princess of this castle, what business does she have here?” “But brother, she broke the curse. We can’t chase her out; this used to be her castle, after all.” “Besides, we don’t know where she lives now.” “It’s obviously not here. The castle is OUR home; we’re not about to hand it over to humans again, are we?” “But she’s an innocent woman. She hasn’t done anything to us.” “Besides, she seems kind of nice,” I took note that the littlest one pronounced that. 

There was a loud huff following this remark. “Have you forgotten what her kind has done to us? Our lost brothers and sisters? My angel?” His angel? Who’s that? Another gargoyle? “If this is no longer her home, then she should leave. We have no reason to trust her.” “But, lad; what if she needs us? I made a vow to her father…….” “We guard the castle; not the humans inside it,” Goliath said with some severity. “We don’t even know what’s she’s doing here in the first place. Why did she come back, if she doesn’t live here?” “I say we find her and question her!” The big one sounded a little excited by this. Uh oh. “And then what? Show her the front gate if we’re not satisfied with her reason?” “No! I just think we should talk to her. Maybe she could tell us something about this new world too. You know, help us understand what century we’re in.” “Hmmmmmm, I don’t know. What do you think, Goliath?” 

A pregnant pause fell over the room, but only for a minute. “If we’re to defend the castle, I suppose we need to be prepared for whatever’s out there. Very well; we shall “discuss” with her.” Too bad I didn’t hear this part; I had already taken off down the hall sadly. My hands were buried in my sweater’s pockets. 

No, Goliath is right. I’m sure humans have screwed over their kind again and again. It was the “Magus” who casted the spell over them, and I’d be willing to bet that this cliffside was once their territory before humans decided to build a castle here. The most I can give them now is to leave and never speak of them or this place again. Such a shame too; this castle would have been the perfect object to write my PhD on. Ah well; they’re safety and freedom are more important than anything now. I’m glad I was able to break their curse and reawaken the castle for them, but I think my time here is up. I’ll go and they’ll likely never see another human again; or at least not for a while. Hopefully a long, long time. Then they’ll finally have the freedom they’ve been denied. I want that more than anything, for them. That, and supreme happiness. 

They deserved, after all this time, to be supremely happy.


	6. You May Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goliath decides that Billy can stay at the castle after her bike is destroyed.

I picked off this tiny snail who was crawling up the side of my motorcycle. “Sorry, little guy. You gotta stay here,” grinning, I set my new friend down a safe distance from the road. Then my attention turned to reviewing my stuff. Huh, everything present and accounted for; I guess that means I am the only human here. That, or anyone else would could be around didn’t want to steal anything. Either way, this was a pleasant- albeit expected- surprise. I began to put on my leather jacket when……. 

“Do you think she went out here?” I heard familiar voices come from above me on the castle’s exterior wall; it was the guard wall, I’d say. “Why would the princess be out here?” I know those two: the lanky one and the big one. Wonder where the others were? Well, inside the castle of course, but what were they doing. I heard them come closer to over where I was. “I don’t know! We couldn’t find her anywhere in the castle,” the big one retorted annoyedly. Wait…… don’t tell me- they’re actually looking for me? But….. why? I thought they’d be super glad to have the last human leave, and on her own accord too. So then why……..? 

“See anything?” “Not inside. Maybe she’s outside the front gate.” “Now why would she be out there? It’s night and the forest is dangerous after dark.” “How should I know?! I’m not a human…… wait…….” The world’s briefest pause occurred. I could practically feel his finger pointing my way once the silence broke. “There is she!” The big one declared like he spotted an escaped convict. Oh boy, here we go; I inwardly groaned. Before I saw where they were standing, they jumped down very near me, looking at me with both confusion and slight worry. 

“Princess, what are you doing out here by yourself?” “Going somewhere?” The lanky one’s eyebrow rose. “I thought……. I was……. I was going to leave the castle,” I don’t know why I was sputtering or embarrassed. I was telling the truth, after all. “Where are you going?” “M-my hostel. I thought…… well, I thought you’d want me to go, being a human and all.” 

This seemed to puzzle them more than anything. They looked at each other, then back at me. “Wait, so you were gonna leave without telling us?” Uh, I didn’t think I needed their “permission” to leave, being a full-grown woman and all. “You can’t go yet! We’ve got some questions we wanna ask you.” “Uh……..” “Hey, you guys! She’s over here!” The big one shouted up and waved his arm around in the air. Within a minute, we were joined by the rest of the gargoyle clan, all staring at us in confusion. 

“There you are!” The littlest one sighed in relief. “What are you doing out here, lass?” The eldest one inquired to me. “She was gonna leave,” the lanky one’s thumb shot out at me as he side-eyed me. “Leave?” Goliath cocked his eyebrow. Well, time to explain myself. “This is your castle now. I have no right to be here anymore; I don’t want to intrude.” “If you do not reside here, then why were you in our castle in first place?” The leader proceeded to ask me. I glanced at him, taking my time to construct my answer.

“I uh…… well, to be honest, I came here to explore the castle. I love Medieval castles; I’m going to visit as many as possible this summer before I start school again. I didn’t know about the curse, it’s history, anything before I came. It was just an exciting place for me to come see- that’s all,” I expounded, hoping they’d believe me. They must have, considering how the old one blinked at me. “You’ve been to other castles, then?” “Yes, lots. None of them have kings or queens anymore; they’re museums now.” “What is a……. “mu-seum”?” Goliath asked, a bit curiouser this time. “Uh, it’s a place that no one owns per se. Instead, everything inside- all the artefacts and objects- are put on display for educational purposes. They’re not put in use anymore.” They considered this for a minute. “So, you thought our castle was a museum?” “Uh, kind of. More like a museum that no one visits- but that’s not a bad thing, though! Considering what I know now, it’s safer for you this way. No one will come here.”

Before Goliath could ask a follow-up question, the littlest one rushed over to my side, or rather, to my bike. His eyes grew wide in surprise and enchantment. “What is this?!” “That’s my motorcycle; that’s how I got here.” “What is it?” The others joined the smallest in his inspection. “It’s uh, I suppose it’s like a metal horse.” “How does it eat?” “Well, I “feed” it a liquid called gasoline. That’s all it needs; well, that and maintenance and oil.” “How do you keep it from running away? It’s not tied up.” “I don’t have to worry about that. It’s not alive- it’s a machine. It only moves when I want it to move. I control it, in a sense……..” Ugh, clearly I’m not the best at explaining mechanics. The littlest gargoyle didn’t seem to mind one bit, however. 

“What a beautiful device.” I observed him in mild awe for a moment. This gargoyle…… He just called a human invention “beautiful”. They may not trust my kind, which is understandable, but they don’t reject everything human. The sudden urge to help him, to make him happy swelled inside me. I don’t know where that came from but it was there…… I looked at him, at them, and it was there. “Would you like to give it a try?” I heard myself offering out of nowhere; this even surprised me, but I wasn’t willing to resend it now. He turned to me with large, enthusiastic eyes. 

“Can I?” “Sure,” I smiled. “Wait, you don’t even know what that thing does,” the big one cut in. In response to this, I hoped on the bike and started it up. After putting on my helmet, I flashed the small one another grin. He was quickly becoming my favourite; him and the old one. “Watch me. I’ll show you what to do.” Revving my bike, I proceeded to circle around the castle’s wall. By the time I was back- a minute later- they were all ogling me with wide, bewildered expressions. 

“I-Incredible!” “That’s faster than any horse I’ve ever seen.” “Is this a recent human invention?” “How does it work? It’s a machine so it never grows tired?” “My stars. What use do humans have of beasts now with these contraptions?” “Oh please, let me try!” I nodded, hopping off and letting the littlest one approach the bike. He looked so unbelievably excited to get on. The others however……. “Careful,” the lanky one cautioned. “Eh, it looks easy enough,” he grinned back at them. Easy? It took me years to learn to ride a motorcycle well; he’s talking about it like it’s……. well, easy. That’s when it began to hit me that maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. 

He revved it a couple of times and then pressed on the gas way, WAY too hard. We all watched in horror as he went zooming in a straight line. He was going so fast that he struggled to hold on, screaming along the way. Without direction from Goliath or anyone, we started chasing after him, though the gargoyles were faster than me. “The brakes! Presses on the brakes!” I cried, in vain however. He managed to make a U-turn and started darting towards the castle wall. Luckily he had the sense to let of the bike entirely before the enviable happened. I watched completely helpless as my bike collided into the grey stone wall. It crashed, blowing up into a fiery mess on the ground. 

“My bike!” I ran to it, close enough to see the extent of the damage but not so close as to get burned by the flames. The gargoyles soon joined my side as my knees fell onto the grass, my arms dangling out at my sides. “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t know how to control it,” the little one tried to comfort me. I shook my head. “N-no, this is my fault. I should have told you how to use it before I let you ride it. I’m just glad you’re not hurt……..” Well, I said that but when I glanced back to the ruins……. Yeeeeeeeah, this put me in a bad situation. My hands raised up to my head in despair. “Oh, god. What am I going to do now? The town is half a day’s walk from here. My phone’s out of battery, I’m out of food and water; I don’t even have a flashlight. I can’t walk back to my hostel through the forest tonight; I don’t even know the way! What am I gonna do?” 

None of the gargoyles spoke for a while, letting the situation sink in. Eventually though, I heard the old one say to Goliath: “lad, she cannot leave tonight. The forest is no place for a young lady, especially at night. She should stay at the castle, with us.” “Y-yeah, it’s the least we could do,” the little one added. “What?” Goliath asked him. “I-I broke her bike; she has no way to get home now. Besides, she broke our curse and…… and this did use to be her home b-before.” 

Goliath’s broad hands planted on his hips sternly. “It sounds like you two have some regard for the princess,” he said this like it was a bad thing, which I suppose they may see it as. But the old and little one simply peered at each other and remained quiet. When they didn’t verbally reply, their leader let out a sigh. “We wait for centuries for mankind to leave our cliffside in peace, and now you want to keep their kind here.” “B-but, she’s our princess……..” “She is not “our” princess.” “Goliath, please. She’s the lass’s reincarnation; I cannot turn my back on her, not after I promised her father. So long as she is here, I will watch over her- her and the castle.”

The old one’s words seemed to resonate with Goliath. He appeared to have a great deal of respect for him- they all did. Maybe he was their leader at one point; that would explain his relationship with the previous king of this castle. After a long pause, Goliath looked to the others. They nodded their heads in agreement. Then he turned his gaze to me. It was an intense moment, like you see in movies. I could tell he was sizing me up in his mind. But finally he relented, softening his figures a tad. 

“Fine then- you may stay at our castle. But under the condition that you teach us about this new world. Tell us about your time, the new inventions of humans, and what has happened during those thousand years we were asleep.” “I…… I can do that.” Hell, that seemed easy enough; I have a ton of questions I want to ask them too. This worked out better than I expected, and the happiness started to swell inside me. That was until my stomach decided to ruin the mood and growl loudly. I blushed, immediately wrapping both my arms around my waist. “Sorry, I haven’t eaten since noon. I’m starving.” 

Goliath sighed again as if he was dealing with a child. “Take her down to the kitchen and feed her. Then bring her back up to the tower,” he instructed the big one. “Ok,” he nodded before spinning his head my way. “Come on. I’ve never been in a human kitchen before.” Uh oh, then…… does he not know how to cook? I don’t know how to cook in a Medieval kitchen! But I didn’t have time to think about that as we wandered back through the front gate and back inside.


	7. Let's Go To Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy convinces the gargoyles to take her into town so she can get some food.

The first thing to hit me was the smell. Burning embers, damp wood, roasting meat, various types of ale, this yeasty pungent smell; it really was an assault on the senses. I’ve been in several medieval kitchens before, but none that were still in operation. They were all empty rooms, devoid of any fires, food, or cooking ware. I used to imagine what would they would look like back when they were in use; I picture it to be busy- busy and hot. 

I’d been down here once before already, although I didn’t spend much time down here. I was right- it was indeed hot. The room was in the basement, as all old castle kitchens are. This meant that they retained their heat very well. Horrid for workers I can imagine. We were the only ones down there, though the place was set up like a functioning kitchen. The selves were stocked, food laid out for perpetration on the massive oak tables, and there was a humongous fire with a big, black cauldron on the side. Over the fire was a big slab of meat- I’m not sure which kind of meat- on a turning spit. There was also a noticeable lack of spices, sugar, or anything that would make any of this food taste good around. It was about then that it hit me that these gargoyles had never tried modern day human cuisine; they’ve only ever had this stuff. The poor guys. 

“Wow! So this is what a kitchen looks like!” The big one was a lot more enthusiastic about the dining prospects down here than me. “I’ve always wanted to cook something! What would you like?” It took me a second to realize that he was talking to me. I blinked to him astonished. Actually, now that I’m thinking about it, what would I want to eat down here? Hesitation filled me. Historical meat was notorious for having worms in it; even King Henry and his court couldn’t escape the dreaded worm-filled feasts. And I don’t know if the fruit or vegetables faired any better. All bread would taste terrible, lacking in any butter, sugar, or salt. And don’t even get me started on the gravies. One of my non-virtuous qualities is that I’m a very picky eater. Starving as I may be, nothing here sounded appetizing enough for me to actually eat it. Horrible as that may sound. 

“Let’s see. Meat, barley, ale……. Ah, it all looks so good! What should I make us? Er, you…… I mean you.” “Ummmmmm, I don’t know……. I forgot Medieval food was so……. so…….” “So what?” “So……. Medieval,” I cracked a grin, which the big one didn’t mirror. “I don’t get it. What’s wrong with our food?” “Well, it’s just…… food in the current age is really different. We have foods that weren’t introduced to Scotland for centuries after you were put to sleep.” “Oh, yeah? Like what?” To my surprise- though not too much surprise- the big one perked up at hearing this. I scratched my head considering for a minute. “Chocolate, even just sugar, corn, tomatoes, potatoes…… lots of foods. We still eat meat and bread, but it’s really different from what you know.” “I have no idea what you’re talking about, but I’d really like to try some of your food…….” He sighed wistfully. That’s when I got an idea. A brilliant, perhaps very stupid idea. 

“Do you think……. Goliath would mind if we left the castle for a bit?” The look he shot me, but I hastily continued. “It’ll be a lot quicker if you flew, er glided to the town. We could go, and I could buy us some real food. Plus you’d see what the world looks like now! It’s so different than anything at the castle,” I offered hopefully. “I don’t know……. Would it be safe?” I detected some hope in his tone. Got him! “It’ll be safe, if we go together and stay in the shadows. There aren’t many guns in Scotland, but it’ll still be safer if we’re not seen.” The big one actually seemed to really consider this for a moment, rubbing his thumb under his bottom lip. 

“I suppose we could, so long as we’re back by sunrise.” I wonder if that’s a curfew they have. Oh well, who cares?! I’m hungry. Besides, it would be fun going out with him. To finish the deal, I slyly added: “I’ll buy as much food as you want.” “Really?” He perked up respectively at this. I nodded. “And you won’t even have to wait for it to cook. It’s called “fast food”.” This really got him, as I suddenly felt my wrist being grabbed and tugged towards the staircase leading upstairs. “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go!” 

We reached the top of the staircase. The big one never said that Goliath wouldn’t like us leaving, especially without telling him, but I should have guessed that by the way he was carefully checking around the corner. Seeing the coast was clear, he took my hand and quietly led me down the hallway. He put his finger to his lips in a motion for me to be quiet. Oh great, that’s encouraging. We made it halfway before we were suddenly and unexpectedly joined by the other two gargoyles- the small and lanky one. They looked confused to see us, like we were sneaking around or something, which we were. 

“Where are you going?” The lanky one questioned. “Uh…….” The big one glanced from me to them, clearly caught off guard. Not seeing what the big deal was, I decided to take the ball in my court. “We’re going to the village,” I explained. “You’re what?” They gasped alarmed. “Shhhhh! The princess’s hungry; we’re just gonna get some food,” the big one waved his hands in the air desperately. “We have food here. Why can’t she eat what we have?” “Uh, because I can’t……..? I’m sorry, I’m really picky,” I shrugged. “Yeah, and besides! I wanna see what the world looks like now. I wanna see more machines and try their food. We won’t be gone long; we’ll be back before sunrise for sure. Just don’t tell…… you-know-who,” the big one begged. 

The lanky and the smallest gargoyle turned their heads to each other, then back our way. “If you’re going, then we’re coming with you.” “I wanna see all that stuff too!” The little one announced. “Of course you can come! But……. shouldn’t we tell Goliath……..?” He was their leader, after all. I didn’t need his permission to leave the castle, but they might. Instead however, they merely glanced at one another worriedly. Finally, the little one waved one hand up and down as if to banish the notion away. “Ah, it’ll be fine. We won’t be gone long!” In other words, he’d probably say “no” then…….. But there was no time to ask about that. As quietly as possible, they ushered me up to the exterior wall. There, they looked at me and pondered to themselves. “Who’s gonna carry her?” “I can’t.” “You should do it,” the big one told to lanky one. He nodded, then heard me gasp as he proceeded to scoop me up into his arms princess-style. Once in position and with one last check around, we took off over the forest terrain towards the human village.


	8. Scolding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goliath is not happy when the other gargoyles and Billy arrive back.

I thought Goliath might be a little perturbed but not downright angry. The three gargoyles with me were in such excitement that none of them showed any signs of worry. Their attitudes encouraged me; it certainly relaxed me. Maybe that’s why the following exchange took me by such surprise and trepidation.

Flying over the forest was very dark, what with the only light guiding our way being moonlight. Soon enough, the glow of the castle in the distance split through the black lines of the night. They flew over the exterior wall, landing on the platform under the guard tower where they had awoken. It’s possible that none of us realized exactly how long we were gone for, considering that dawn was inanimately coming. 

Brooklyn set me down on my feet and I grinned at the three. They were still going on about the wonders of the new world. That, and taking special care to include me in their “conversation”; if you could call it more than babbling. It felt weird- weird, but good. They all acted so natural, so organic around me- a human- all of a sudden. They spoke to me as if I was one of their own, a friend. Silently, without any of us ever noticing, a bond had begun to grow, and in a single night too. Perhaps that’s because they’re clan creatures and adopt new members in rather quickly. Still…… My smile grew as I witnessed the pure joy in their expressions, their body language, their eyes. It may feel a bit weird, but I liked it. I liked this feeling- a lot. 

It did feel good, until……. “There you are!” We all spun to see a severely upset and stern Goliath scoop down to us. The old one wasn’t far behind, but he wasn’t wearing a face nearly as harsh as his leader’s. Goliath landed, his broad hands immediately planting on his hips in a domineering fashion. Too bad the others didn’t seem to notice what I did right away. Uh oh; this looked like it was going to be bad, I quietly gulped. 

“Why did you leave the castle? Where did you go?” Goliath demanded in a roar. “This new world is a fascinating place!” Brooklyn exclaimed, not holding back any of his enthusiasm. “There are horseless carriages that go so fast!” Broadway spoke next. “Lights so bright, they turn night into day,” Lexington added. “Huge, metal buildings!” “All kinds of food!” You can guess who said that. 

“Enough!” The tone of Goliath’s voice made us all freeze, including me. He gave the younger gargoyles such a glare, it made me glad he wasn’t “my” leader. “You know you’re not to leave the castle without permission. What if something happened? What if the humans saw you? Do you know how foolish that was?” The way he reprimanded them……. it made me want to do something. It made me want to help them. And I watched the thrill drain from their faces as they sheepishly glanced at one another. 

“W-we’re sorry, we just wanted to see the human town,” Broadway meekly replied. “Yeah, what the world looks like now,” Broadway’s hand rose up. Goliath was having none of it; I caught sight of his hands lowering, balling into fists. “You go when I say you can go. It may be dangerous. How can I protect you when I don’t know where you are or what threats there are out there?” He sounded like he was losing his patience’s and fast. “B-but nothing happened. We were perfectly safe,” Lexington tilted his head a tad. 

I don’t think Goliath liked being talked back to. His posture altered, with his shoulders drawing severely back. He drew in a deep, deep breath. “I will deal with you three later. For now, I want you to know how sincerely disappointed I am in…….” Looks like it’s time for me to step in. I stepped out in between the four, creating a blockage between Goliath and the three younger gargoyles. I flashed Goliath a pleading look. 

“Please don’t be mad at them; it’s my fault. Going to town was my idea.” “You!” Goliath’s eyes completely changed. They went from firm and parental to cold and enraged, and I instantly feared I’ve made a grave mistake. 

“How dare you?!” Goliath thundered. It was so loud and startling that I actually stumbled back a few terrified steps. Both arms lifted up in front of me. “We let you stay in our home, and this is how you repay us? By risking the lives of my charges for your own selfish desires?!” “I…… I….. I……” I couldn’t stop stuttering. What was I supposed to say? How could I explain myself? In a way, I knew he was right, though I didn’t think I was “risking their lives” per se. Goliath continued his castigation upon me. 

“Don’t be mad at Billy.” “This isn’t her fault,” the three shockingly came to my rescue. Funny, I thought I was coming to theirs. “Lad, she didn’t mean anything by it,” even the old one placed his hand on Goliath’s wing. Huh, considering I gave the others names, I should give him a name too. Hmmmmm, what suits the oldest gargoyle here? He seems sturdy and steady, much like the wind or a river…….. A river? Perfect! He’ll be Hudson, then. Hudson, along with the rest, implored Goliath to stop lashing out at me. Guess how well that worked out? 

“Have you all forgotten? The last human we trusted betrayed us! Why should we trust her? What makes her any different than the general or the Magus? Remember, it was she who called us “beasts” the last time I entered the castle.” “But…… didn’t you say the general also betrayed the princess? It doesn’t sound like the general was loyal to anyone,” I scratched my head. Oh, the look Goliath gave me. The rest of the gargoyles watched me dumbfounded, not for talking back to their leader but rather, by making a valid point. This was proved when Hudson nodded softly. 

“She’s right, Goliath. The humans betrayed us, but the princess was betrayed by one of her own. She does not seem as if she wishes to harm us now.” “That’s true! Billy’s great!” Broadway announced, making me spin my head to him astonished. I think my cheeks were blushing a tiny bit. “Regardless of her intentions, she should not have suggested that they leave the castle without telling me,” Goliath just wouldn’t let this drop. “I didn’t know it would upset you this much,” I replied honestly. They glanced back at me, and Hudson lowered his eyes on Goliath. “Lad……..” 

I should quickly note here that sunrise was approaching and fast. 

Finally, FINALLY Goliath’s harsh face relented somewhat as he rolled his eyes off to the side. He grunted to himself and I saw an opening. “I promise I never ask anyone to leave without your permission again, Goliath,” I clasped my hands together in a pleading manner. “What’s a promise from you?” He hissed, despite his tone being much quieter this time. My mouth opened to answer but before I could…… 

I could only stand by and watch as the sun rose, and they all transformed back into stone- one by one. And my jaw waggled in horror……. Horror, shock, dread, and this overwhelming sadness for them.


	9. Can't Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy realizes that she can't leave the helpless gargoyles.

“Guys? Guys!” Too late; they were all stone statues once more. For the longest of minutes, I couldn’t fathom what had just happened. One moment, Goliath was chewing me out and the next, they turned back to stone; all of them. 

You know that feeling when you first hear horrible news and it’s too soon to cry; we’re talking like the first five seconds here. Your brain doesn’t respond immediately, but your body does react on its own accord. Your chest gets tight and the back of your throat hurts. Your palms become sweaty; your legs quake. Everything was just…… awful. That’s the best way to describe it: utterly awful. 

“No…….” I ran up to Goliath’s unmoving form. “No, no, no, no! What happened to you?!” Ok, here come the tears. I don’t understand it; I thought the curse was broken! Was the curse only broken for one night? What kind of curse was that?! A bad one by the sounds of it! Fret for my new friends overcame me as I quickly rushed to each of them, desperately searching for any signs of movement. The argument we were just having completely vanished from my mind; all I wanted now was to help them. I knew they were still alive thanks to last night, but when would they break from their stone casing again? “I have to do something; I have to do something!” I repeated to myself in a terrified tone. 

But I literally had no idea how to help them! What could I do? I’m not a wizard; I don’t think I’ve ever met a wizard who could help. The gargoyle said a “magus” casted the spell a thousand years ago. That doesn’t tell me much. Did he live at the castle? Did he know the princess personally? He must have known the gargoyles in order to curse them. But did he curse them here at the castle or somewhere else? God! None of this is helpful. What am I going to do? Well, no matter what, I HAVE to do something. I can’t leave them; not like this. 

It suddenly dawned on me why Goliath said they required human protection. Who knows how often they transformed into stone like this. 

Wait…… Maybe someone here does know! Well, not anyone alive anymore but back in the day! Maybe the Magus or whoever wrote something about gargoyles or spells a thousand years ago. The castle did have a library and while most books were in Latin and Ancient Greek, I could take them into town where I could translate them. It wasn’t a flawless plan, particularly the part of leaving the vulnerable gargoyles by themselves, but it was all I could think of. I have no clue how long they’ll be stone statues for this time; if I go by last time, they’d be asleep for a looooooong time. I couldn’t risk it. 

My feet stumbled up and towards the door. I ran inside, only to instantly stop once I saw the interior. N-no! This is impossible! The castle…… It’s back to normal! I mean, everything from last night- all the fire, feasts, furniture- all gone! It just…… disappeared into thin air! Wait, w-was that part of the spell too? That the castle would revert back to the way it was in my time after the first night? What is going on?! Just what kind of curse did the Magus cast? 

To be on the safe side, I went to the library anyway. Nothing; no books, chairs, or desks. The entire castle was exactly like how it was when I first arrived yesterday. There was no sign that last night ever happened. This shattered any plans I had constructed. I could still go to the town and try to find anything on the history of this place, on gargoyles, etc. But….. I miserably made my way back to where they were sleeping outside. After staring at their still forms for a second, I sighed trying to hold back even more tears. Then I sat down beside Goliath’s side, bringing my knees up into my chest where I could hug them. My lips parted a sliver. 

“What am I supposed to do now? I can’t leave you……..” It’s true, I morally couldn’t just up and abandoned them. The idea that they were alive and so defenceless……. I can’t banish the fear of someone coming here and vandalizing or hurting them. Yes, I know that’s ridiculous. They’ve been asleep for a thousand years and survived intact this long. And what about me? I still have no food or water, which isn’t ideal for my low-blood pressure. Plus, I haven’t slept for almost twenty-four hours. But none of that seemed to matter to me anymore……. I didn’t have it in me to leave them- not yet. I wanted to wait; wait and see if anything would happen. They depended on human protection before, and while I doubt I’d be any real protection for them, I couldn’t leave. 

I couldn’t leave these magnificent creatures just yet.


	10. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gargoyles reawaken from the day's slumber.

Did I mention that I have low-blood pressure? 

I waited….. and waited……. and waited some more. I’m not sure what I was expecting would happen; I mean, they broke free from their stone confinement without forewarning last time. A million ideas swirled through my mind while I sat there beside the motionless statues. I contemplated potential ways to break the evil spell- again. I considered why they were cursed to begin with, and even the very fact that gargoyles existed. Existed and were still alive. I wondered what I would do if the curse didn’t break anytime soon; at least in my lifetime. 

Those were the worst thoughts I had to banish away. The sad truth I had to come to terms with was that I couldn’t stay here forever. Even if they didn’t wake up again, I couldn’t be around to always protect them. I didn’t have unlimited money, and despite my legal efforts to keep them safe, what would happen to them after I die? They’re immortal in a way I am not. That was the last thing I meditated on before drifting off to sleep. At some point- I don’t know exactly when since my phone was dead- I nodded off right there on the grey stone floor. 

I know I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, the sun was setting and I was awoken by this familiar, cracking sound. Bits of stone came flying at me, and my body jolted awake instantly. My eyes shot open to see Goliath stretch; he was immediately followed by the others. Each roared and expanded their bodies as they re-emerged into the world of the living. For a second, it failed to register with me what was really happening; I had spent all day there without food or water, after all. They glanced at each other, then at me as I shakily stood up. Boy, were my eyes gigantic. 

“G-Goliath?! Are…… are you guys ok?!” My voice was so relieved, tired, and shocked at the same time. “Of course,” Goliath replied like this was the most normal occurrence in the world. I somehow remained standing upright; my lips started to tremble. My hands lifted up to my chest in a slight panic. For some unknown reason, right then and there, seeing them like this……. All the stress, fear, and confusion that I’d experienced all day came flooding back. Tears began to form in the corner of my eyes again. Of course, all the gargoyles saw and were immediately alarmed by my sincere and stunned reaction to them waking. 

“Uh, princess? You ok?” Brooklyn asked in a hushed, nervous tone. “Y-you’re awake…… you’re all awake…….” I couldn’t stop shaking. “What are you still doing here? I thought you’d……” Before Goliath could finish his sentence, my foot took a step back as one of my hands covered my trembling mouth. Tears were streaming down the sides of my cheek by now. “I was so scared…… I didn’t know when you’d wake up……. I was so afraid,” I gasped this time. Their eyes widened in unison, all equally shocked and dumbfounded. 

“You…… stayed with us through the entire day? But……. why?” Now the leader seemed more bewildered than anything. Meanwhile I was being hit with a bout of concentrated emotions and serious hunger pains; not to mention dehydration. None of this helped with my low-blood pressure situation. I hugged myself, unable to stop crying. My eyes winced shut. “I’m so glad….. you’re awake again……..” My lips managed to squeak out; I said that more to myself than them. 

“What’s wrong, Billy?” Broadway sounded very nervous by now. “Why are you crying?” Brooklyn added. “Are you hurt, princess?” Lexington took a step towards me. “Lass?” Even Hudson…… One thing about having low-blood pressure like mine is that extreme stress, dehydration, and low-blood sugar are a BAD mix. They all looked on with horror as I proceeded to collapse. I fainted falling backwards onto the bricks behind me; my hair flew out everywhere in front of me as I fell straight down. “Princess!” “Billy!” “Goliath, what’s wrong with her?!” “Princess? Can you hear me? Princess? Princess!” 

That was the last thing I heard before everything went black.


	11. The First Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy experiences a past memory in a dream.

[It’s soft…… and warm. That was the first thing that came to mind as I regained consciousness. At first, what with my delirium, I figured that I was lying in a bed- most likely my hostel bed. I don’t know why my hostel bed came to mind; maybe because it was the last bed I’d slept in. It took me a few moments to realize that this indeed, was not my hostel bed. Instead, it had this unfamiliar and rather uncomfortable feel to it. Kind of like what you’d imagine one of those Medieval beds would be like to sleep on. Luxurious for the time but agonizing by today’s standards. The blankets were heavy, and itchy. The mattress itself was lumpy and not smooth. Everything made me want to scratch. And the possibility of lice and fleas…… It doesn’t bear thinking about. But I’d only have to worry about that if this was a real antique bed from the Middle Ages…….. Wait. 

My eyes gently fluttered opened; my head tilted up a little so I could see where I was. Right as rain- this was in fact one of the rooms in the castle I saw last night. A bed chamber; probably a woman’s by the looks of it. Maybe even the princess’s old room. My hand moved softly along the itchy sheets. I found the strength to glance around the place, only halting my gaze at the sight of an unfamiliar man standing at the foot of my bed. He’d been so silent and obscured up until now that I hadn’t realized he was in the room with me. 

This man was indeed a stranger- someone I’d certainly never seen before. He worn a long white gown, as men did in the Early Middle Ages. His hair was long and white too. He had this long, pale face and deep eyes. I thought he was a bit older than me, but not by much. We simply observed each other as he remained there comfortingly. I don’t know why but much like with the gargoyles, I somehow instinctively knew that he was not dangerous- at least to me. He looked at me, and I saw nothing but adoration in his stare. A gentle, relieved smile bloomed across his lips. 

“Are you feeling better, princess?” Princess. Again with the whole “princess” thing? I wanted to ask him who he was and where the gargoyles were, but to my immediate shock and horror, no words fell from my lips. I couldn’t speak! Not that you’d know from my body language. Acting on its own accord, my posture was relaxed of all things. It slowly dawned on me that I wasn’t in control of myself; I sat up, but my limbs and mouth would respond to my brain beyond that. Could this be a dream? Maybe I’m still dreaming……. Or……. or could this be……? Could this be a memory? Definitely no memory of mine; I didn’t know this man, after all. But he knew me…… If this even was me. 

My heart skipped a beat- well, at least it felt like it inside my head- when he came around the side of the bed over to me. His face, his smile was so compassionate, so loving right then…… I didn’t know what was happening. Why was he looking at me that way? And where were the gargoyles? Where’s Goliath? To my utter astonishment, I found myself wanting to see Goliath now more than anything; I wanted him to come into the room with me. But instead this man, whoever he was, kept giving me that look. That look. The one I’ve seen in movies before……. Romance movies.

His long, slender hand reached out to run against my left cheek. The way he caressed me…… Just who is this man? Can this really be just a dream? And if it is a memory, who’s memory is it? I’m so confused. Whatever was going on with my body, my lips parted a sliver as if they were about to say something but refrained. “It will be alright,” he said in the most reassuring voice I’d ever heard. His head leaned in closer to mine. “I will always stay by your side,” his eyes tenderly shut as his lips drew nearer and nearer. Hey, wait- what’s going on? W-what’s he doing? Is he……? He’s…… he’s going to kiss me!]

My eyes shot open; short, pained breathes left my lungs. Oh my god, what the hell was that?! I must have jolted my body in bed since this instant pain flooded me. Oops; I guess I accidently startled myself awake. What I just experienced……. It felt so real. I could almost still feel his hand pressing on my cheek. It was then that my bought of dehydration hit me again. I felt dizzy and nauseous, despite being passed out for who knows how long. One quick check confirmed that I was in the same bed from my dream; the one in the princess’s chambers. And I also saw that I wasn’t the only one in the room again. 

“She’s waking up!” “Shhhhhh! Keep it down, knucklehead. You’ll give her a headache.” “Are you alright, princess?” I moved my head so to see Hudson sitting on a stool at my bedside. Brooklyn and Lexington were here too. His expression was soft and soulful. “Nugh…… my head…….” That ached more than anything, but more in a light-headed sort of way. “Is there anything we can do, lass?” He sounded concerned for my welfare. I let out a little groan, shutting my eyes again tiredly. They looked worried, as shown by their body language. 

“How is she?” That voice…… my eyes opened a sliver. Why does the sound of “that” voice comfort me so much? I don’t understand…….. Goliath entered the room, along with Broadway. Before any of the other gargoyles could answer, I shifted carefully under the covers. My thirst was killing me……. 

“W-water……..” My mouth acted upon instinct, calling for what I needed more than anything now. “Fetch her some water,” I heard Goliath tell Broadway. He left and the leader approached my bedside. My eyes opened fully, and I looked up at him. “G-Goliath…….” “Are you in pain, princess?” He asked me. My head shook, though I’m pretty sure they could tell I was lying. “Are you sick?” Brooklyn was the next to question me. “I-I…… I have low-blood pressure,” I murmured softly. “Blood pressure?” Hudson’s eyebrow rose up. I forced a grin for their benefit. “I-I’m physically weak…… if I get dehydrated or too stressed…….” I then tried to explain, not sure how much they’d actually understand. “Stress” wasn’t even a word in the Middle Ages, and I’m not sure about “dehydration”. 

They looked at each other puzzled. “You’re thirty?” Lexington scratched his head. “Is that all?” Brooklyn tacked on before I had the chance to answer. I guess humans have more delicate constitutions than gargoyles. I merely responded by moaning again and resting my head back on the pillow. The back of my hand raised up to rest on my forehead. “That was so stupid of me…….” I unintentionally thought out loud next. “What was? What are you talking about?” Hudson’s voice was the only one to remain gentle and low this whole time. My hand lowered and I flashed him a small smile- a genuine one this time. 

“I-I didn’t……. I didn’t want to leave you.” This most definitely caught all the gargoyles’ undivided attention. “Why not? We turn to stone from sunrise to sunset; that is how we sleep. Sleep rejuvenates us,” Goliath explained to me. I honestly didn’t know how to feel in that moment. A part of me wanted to laugh at myself, but another part would have done it all over again. How was I supposed to know that they’d “wake up” again in the evening? I simply turned my head so to gaze up at the ancient wooden roof. Ah, who cares? They’re all safe and awake now- that’s all I wanted anyway. 

“I’m just so glad…… you did wake up,” I sighed, faintly shutting my eyes once more. They only reopened when Broadway returned with the pitcher of water. He sat on the side of the bed and helped me sit up to sip from it. Boy, for Medieval water, it sure tasted good; or maybe that’s the dehydrated taste buds talking. I was actually starting to feel better, after three pitchers full. “Wow, you were thirsty!” Broadway gasped, but his tone was more amazed than alarmed now. I doubt they know how dangerous dehydration for humans really is. But I still flashed Broadway a warm smile. “Thank you.” 

He mirrored my grin and carefully set me back down. I gazed from him over to the rest of them. They were all looking at me with intent and anxiety; it was like they actually cared about me. This made my smile unconsciously widen. Goliath noticed my content expression and relaxed his posture a tad. “You’ll be ok now,” he relayed to me. I nodded calmly. “Yes…… I’ll be fine. I should probably just keep drinking water……. and eat something.” “We can take care of that. In the meantime, we have some questions for you.” “Good……. because I have lots to ask you too,” I replied with a smile.


End file.
